


The Doppelgänger's sister

by Jamsu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anti Elena, Caroline as Elena's sister, F/M, Whiny elena, alternative universe, klaroline au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamsu/pseuds/Jamsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline is the doppelgänger's sister and it's her job to keep her safe. What happens when Klaus shows up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> First I thought about making a drabble about Caroline being the doppelgänger but somehow it turned into this :O  
> 

Caroline sometimes wished that she was an only child. She sometimes really hated to be even related to her twin. She was sure sometimes that she was adopted, because she was so different from her sister. But what she really hated? To be the doppelgänger's sister.

Her parents sat her down when she and her sister were children and told her, not her sister but her, about people who would be after Elena. Their parents, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert told her a story about a vampire called Katherine Pierce and showed her a picture about her.

Katherine looked just like her sister but she just had clothes from different era. They told her that it was her job to keep Elena safe so she did her best to just do that. But sometimes it was really difficult, especially when she wasn't allowed to tell her about anything really unless one of the originals showed up.

"No," she told her twin.

"No? What do you mean no?" Elena yelled at her.

"I mean no," she told her simply.

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Baby sister," she liked to call Elena that mostly because it annoyed her.

"Don't call me that! I'm only few minutes younger than you!" It was almost always the same thing.

"You're not going," she announced to her sister.

"Like I said; you're not the boss of me!"

"Our parents…"she started to tell her sister once again.

"Yada, yada. I know, I know," she said, cutting me off.

"It's your job to keep your sister safe. Blaa blaa," Elena said, trying to imitate their late father. Their parents and little brother, Jeremy died in a car accident before the Salvatores moved into Mystic Falls. Caroline knew that they were vampires after Damon Salvatore tried to compel her (but luckily for her, she was wearing vervain) and she was trying to forbid her sister from dating Stefan Salvatore. She liked Stefan, but she was afraid of other vampires showing up. In the end she gave up, she just knew her sister would do whatever she wanted to.

"We're leaving," she declared to Elena after she was saved from a vampire called Rose. She really hated to put her life in hold again for Elena but she had to. Elena was only thing she had left really.

"What? Why?" Elena wondered aloud. She had no idea what was happening as Caroline started packing her stuff.

"We have to go. NOW, Elena!" She yelled.

"What's happening?"

"You said Elijah showed up and Damon staked him?" she asked her sister.

"Yes," Elena confirmed.

"Well… he's not dead…," she informed her twin, "… and if Elijah is here, Klaus will be too soon enough."

"Who the hell is Klaus?"

"Elijah's brother and they are after you, my darling twin."

"But why? Because I'm the doppelgänger?"

"Exactly," she said and started to tell the story her parents once told her. She finally told her sister the reason her job was to keep Elena safe. She told her about the originals and about the moon and the sun curse. More importantly she told her sister that she was only alive to keep Elena safe.

"What do you mean you're only alive to keep me safe?! That's insane!" Elena yelled at her.

"It means that mother wasn't capable to have children so our parents went to see a witch."

"And?" Elena asked.

"And the witch made it possible to her have a child but the witch also warned her."

"About what?"

"That she would have two beautiful daughters but… she had to make sure that the older daughter would do everything she could to keep the younger one, the doppelgänger safe."

"Why?"

"So you wouldn't die when Klaus found you. So he couldn't complete the sacrifice. So he couldn't become the hybrid."

"But we can't run away, Caroline," Elena told her, confirming her fear that they weren't going anywhere. She thought about kidnapping her twin but she knew that she wouldn't get far before the Salvatore brothers found them, or even worse, the Mikaelsons.

"So you're the other Gilbert," she heard a voice saying.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You don't recognize me in this body?" The English guy asked her as he looked at his own body and she realized that the guy in front of her was the famous Klaus Mikaelson. I mean how many people you know that can jump from a body to body? It wasn't hard to guess.

"Klaus stay away from my sister, " she hissed and he smirked at her.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him and crossed her hands.

"I just wanted to make sure that neither you nor your gang was going to do anything stupid."

"And hypothetically if one of us had?" she asked him before smiling sweetly at him.

"You better not. You haven't, have you?" he asked her before coming closer to her angrily.

"Of course not! " If you don't count Damon feeding her, his blood.

"Good," he said before taking a hold of her neck, "I wouldn't want to break your beautiful neck, Caroline."

"How do you now my name?" she wondered aloud before she left, smiling at her without answering her question.

That was the first time I really met Klaus Mikaelson if you didn't count those time he was in Alaric's body and I didn't. But she really didn't have time to worry about him. She really had to get home and try to keep him from sacrificing her sister.

She should've known better than think that she could keep her sister safe. What could one human, one witch and two vampires do against an original? Besides she should have known that in the end Elijah Mikaelson couldn't kill his brother. No matter how many promises he made, they were still a family.

Everyone knew how much Elena didn't want to be a vampire so Caroline made Bonnie do a spell so she woke up as a vampire, not Elena. So when Elena woke up after the sacrifice she was still a vampire but Caroline was not.

Caroline was actually happier this way because she didn't really feel like she had any other purpose as a human than keep Elena safe and this way Elena would be. Caroline liked the feeling of been strong and ageless.

It was Caroline's turn to get a life without worrying about the originals killing her sister. If only she knew that it wasn't over and it definitely wouldn't be the last time she would be seeing Klaus Mikaelson or his family.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second part. Klaus and Caroline meet again & this time Klaus he has someone with him.

Caroline was with Stefan when Klaus came back. She had become best friends with him after she turned and he tried to teach her vampire ways. Caroline hadn't really talked with Stefan before turning because she was always just Elena's sister but now they were pretty close.

Caroline really thought that he wasn't coming back but here he was and he knew that Elena was alive. And this time he wasn't alone. Unfortunately it wasn't Elijah with him either.

"Stefan," the girl said like she was amazed to see him but Stefan just looked confused.

"Do you know her?" Caroline asked him after turning to look at him.

"No," he told his friend.

"What?! Nik?" the girl yelled at Klaus.

"Who the hell are you?" Caroline yelled at the girl before Klaus could say anything.

"This is my little sister," the hybrid told us at the same time as she said that she was the new girl.

"Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure," Klaus' sister told me.

"Little warning; she can be quite mean," Klaus said.

"Don't be an ass," Rebekah told his brother.

"You compelled him to forget about me. Admit it," Rebekah guessed.

"Yes, but don't worry I'll fix it," he said before compelling Stefan to remember.

"Remember what?" Caroline asked, narrowing her eyes at him, but he just smirked again.

"Rebekah," Stefan whispered as he and Rebekah looked into each other's eyes.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked no one in particular as she threw her hands in the air.

"I knew them in the 20's," Stefan informed her.

"That's just great," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Now to business," Klaus said after he slapped his hands together.

"And that would be?"

"Once upon a time there was a handsome hybrid," Klaus started but stopped when Caroline scoffed at him.

"Don't be rude, love. Now where was I?" Klaus asked rhetorically.

"Being evil?" Caroline guessed.

"Well that—," he admitted, "—and to find out; how can your sister still be alive? Hmm?"

"W-what…?" Stefan panicked.

"So tell me, Ripper. Where is your lovely girlfriend or have you moved on to her sister already?"

"Stay away from my sister!" she yelled at him.

"Aren't you brave little thing?" Rebekah asked, "—for a baby vampire."

"Enough, sister," Klaus said, raising his voice.

"When I kill someone; they're supposed to stay dead."

"Or what? You're going to kill them—again?" Stefan asked him.

"I would—if I was sure she was the reason why I can't make hybrids. So let's go."

"Go where?"

"You can't be that blonde," Rebekah said, "…to find the doppelgänger of course."

"Why would we do that?" Stefan asked the original siblings.

"To help your werewolf to transition of course."

"What did you do to Tyler?" Caroline yelled at him.

So the big bad was back in town because he was upset when his hybrids kept dying. He went to see a witch who told him that she needed his mother's necklace. Klaus woke up his sister who had slept like a hundred years or something in a coffin but she had lost the said necklace. So they decided to come back here and they found out that Elena was alive.

Klaus wanted to motivate them so he put Caroline's friend, Tyler Lockwood into a transition. This really angered her; not because she was into Tyler— which she was not— but because Tyler was one of her friends who actually liked her and not because he was her sister's friend too. Caroline didn't really count her cheerleader team as friends.

Caroline called their witch friend, Bonnie Bennet who got in touch with his ancestors. These ancestors had a message from the original witch; Klaus' mother. Esther (that's her name by the way) told Bonnie's ancestors who told her and then Bonnie told us—I know it's really confusing. Anyway according to Esther, he had to kill the doppelgänger.

Caroline had a little heartache before Klaus told his sister that he would never do what Esther told him to. So thankfully Klaus didn't kill her sister…again. Klaus did threaten to kill everyone Elena has ever met if she didn't give her blood once in a while—did I forgot to mention that her blood was the key to make hybrids?—he would kill everyone she has ever met.

You might think that was weird. You know what was weirder?

"Bye, Caroline," he said as he touched her cheek with his thumb before leaving. What the hell was that? Caroline thought as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this. What did you think about this one? Is there any scene you would like to read?
> 
> I know Caroline is different from the show but she had a different life. She didn't have much friends besides her sister and her friends. Tyler and Stefan are almost her only friends who she really likes.
> 
> If you guys are wondering she did have a life, boyfriends and many friends before their parents died but she felt that Elena was more important.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and the Salvatore brothers having dinner with Klaus and Elijah

Klaus started to 'woo' her after she went his house for a dinner with Stefan and Damon. He gave her a lot of stuff like a diamond bracelet, a dress and a romantic drawing of her and a horse.

Caroline found that weird because most of the dinner he and his brother talked to the Salvatore brothers about her sister. Rebekah wasn't there because Elena daggered her. Klaus didn't want to remove the dagger from her yet because he was afraid how his sister would react now than she knew the truth about their mother's death; how Klaus killed her and not their father; Mikael.

Klaus found out about the truth of his heritage after her mother; Esther turned him and his sibling into vampires. Klaus always thought that he had the same father as his siblings but now he knew that his father was a werewolf. Mikael had always hated him more than his other siblings even before he knew that Klaus wasn't his son. Klaus didn't learn about his biological father until his first kill. Esther was afraid of how powerful Klaus was, so she cursed his wolf side. Klaus got so mad about the curse and the fact that he never got to know his father until Mikael killed him, so in his rage he killed her and lied to his siblings about her death.

Klaus and Elijah told Damon and Stefan about Tatia; the original doppelgänger. Klaus and Elijah both fell in love with her even though she had a child with another man. It was her blood they drank on their wine in the night of their turning, which turned them into vampires.

Now and a then Klaus tried to flirt with Caroline and Elijah looked at his brother and her like she was an alien. Elijah didn't really know what Klaus' motives were to flirt with the baby vampire. Elijah didn't think that it would be just because the doppelgänger's sister was beautiful. Klaus could get any girl he wanted so why was he trying so hard to get this one girl? Was his brother trying to her to gain something or did Klaus really care about the girl?

"When did you turn into a vampire, Miss Gilbert?" Elijah asked her.

"About the same time as you were daggered I believe," Caroline told him as she drank from her glass of wine. She was going to say no to the blood because she didn't like to drink from the vain but she thought that she drank from a blood bag so this wasn't so much different and Stefan was drinking too.

"Is that so?" Klaus smirked.

"And who turned you?" Elijah wondered aloud.

"Well technically it was Damon."

"Technically?" Elijah asked her.

"It was pretty complicated. Damon gave Elena his blood so she wasn't going to die in your brother's sacrifice and my sister really hates the idea of being a vampire. I realized that if I was a vampire I could keep her safer. I asked Elena's witch friend if she could make me turn instead and she did," she informed the Mikaelson brothers.

"How noble," Klaus muttered and Elijah looked at her differently.

The Salvatores tried to make a deal with Klaus. They wanted him gone and Klaus wanted them gone. Damon and Stefan didn't want Klaus to keep using Elena's blood to make hybrids and Klaus didn't want the Salvatores in her sister's life. Klaus thought that the best for Elena was to live a normal life with a human like with Elena's ex-boyfriend; Matt Donovan so they could have children and stuff like that. Not that anyone asked Caroline what she thought that even thought about asking what her sister wanted. It was safe to say that none of them took 'the deal' and soon the boys started to fight each other.

"Stop it!" Caroline yelled at them. She knew that she shouldn't try to fight with any of them because all of them were older than she was.

Caroline just sat there looking at the hybrid and Stefan (whose hand was burned thanks to Klaus) as Damon and Elijah left the room.

"Was that really necessary?!" Caroline yelled at him and like usual he just smirked at her.

"Elijah. Why haven't you left?" Klaus wondered aloud as Elijah and Damon walked in already with a blonde servant. Elijah and Damon were supposed to get the coffins.

"Where are your manners, brother?" Elijah asked as she lifter her hands a little higher. Elijah took a hold of a cloth in a servant's tray.

"You forgot the dessert," he said as he took the cloth out, revealing two daggers beneath it.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked him.

"What have you done?" Elijah asked back.

"See I have learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now," Elijah informed him as some guy walked in.

"Kol," Klaus simply said as he took a step back.

"Long time brother," Kol said as he walked closer to Klaus. Klaus tried to run away but other guy Finn ran in front of him and took a hold of one of the daggers in the tray.

Finn hit the dagger to Klaus' hand and Klaus screamed in pain. Finn took the dagger out and Klaus tried to run away to the other direction but came against Rebekah.

Rebekah had a dagger in her hand and struck Klaus' stomach with it. Klaus screamed with pain again and Caroline winced.

"This is for our mother," Rebekah informed him as Kol walked closer to them. Rebekah pushed Klaus to Kol and Kol took a hold of him.

"You're free to go," Elijah informed Caroline and the Salvatore brothers as Rebekah walked closer to Klaus.

"This is family business," Caroline heard Elijah say as they walked away from them. Caroline kind of felt bad for Klaus as she went home to her sister. Caroline knew that her sister wouldn't be happy when she found out where she spend her night with. Especially after Caroline kept complaining about Elena spending time with Damon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go. Now Caroline has met Rebekah and Elijah. She also saw Finn and Kol before Elijah told them to leave for 'family business'. Thoughts?
> 
> I have added scenes on some kind of order now but you guys can tell me if there is some scene you would like to see.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline comes with a witch to save Klaus.

Caroline was torn between helping her friends and helping Klaus Mikaelson. On one hand Klaus had tried to kill her and her friends so many times, if she could count her sister's friends as her friends. Only people she really cared about these days were Tyler, Stefan and Elena (even though most days they hated each other). But again who could blame him after everything they did to him and his family? Like Matt Donovan killing his brother. No one really liked Finn Mikaelson. After all Finn was trying to kill his own siblings, which would have caused every single vampire to die but he still was Klaus' big brother.

It wasn't like Klaus was totally evil. Caroline liked when Klaus seemed to care about her with his words and romantic gestures. It wasn't like Caroline was made of stone like her sister expected her to be. Caroline always tried to be strong for her only family member but Elena didn't always make it easy. Elena could be like a prat sometimes. Maybe she was too spoiled? Caroline was only human, or vampire in her case. Secretly Caroline even enjoyed dancing with Klaus when he invited her to the ball his family hosted.

She was going to that warehouse before her sister and the gang decided to kill the hybrid. Who would have thought that baby vampire was going to be the one saving his sorry thousand years old ass? Not Klaus for sure because he had tried everything to romance Caroline Gilbert but nothing seemed to work. Klaus was starting to think that she really was too smart to be seduced by him, like she told him once upon a time.

"Ok. I can do this," he heard Caroline saying, so he was starting to think that he was starting to get hallucinations. Caroline was wearing jeans, white top and red jeans jacket.

"But just for your information; you are not allowed to kill anyone. Got it? Not even my sister even though she can be annoying as hell. Let's hope I won't regret this," Caroline told him as he noticed someone standing with Caroline. The girl next to Caroline had red hair and she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"This is Amelia. I don't know if you guys know each other because Kol send her after I called him. I was going to call Elijah but you know he had a deal with my sister so I didn't think he would be much help so—" Caroline started to ramble as she looked at Klaus in the coffin and chain over his body.

"Caroline," the witch cut Caroline off, "I don't think we have much time. You can explain everything to him after the spell."

"Right. You're right of course," Caroline told Amelia after she turned to look at her. She turned to look at Klaus again.

"So shortly; Amelia here will un-desiccate you, okay?"

Soon after the witch did the spell Klaus could move again. He really wanted to kill some people from Mystic Falls like Damon Salvatore but for Caroline he wouldn't. For now. Partly because he didn't want to make her mad and partly because he didn't want Caroline to change her mind and tell the witch to re-desiccate him.

Klaus knew that he had to thank Kol for sending for the witch and he knew it would be unpleasant… for him. Most of the time he didn't get along with his youngest brother but this time Kol was the one to help save him as Elijah was the one to side with his enemies.

All Klaus now had to do was to take Caroline with him and get hell away from Mystic Falls because even hybrids weren't worth all this. Luckily for him, he had enough doppelgänger blood to make few more hybrids and that was enough for him. The doppelgänger caused too much trouble and he gained something he might desire even more than hybrids. He had Caroline with him.

"Ready to go?" Klaus asked the baby vampire.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to skip KC episodes bc it would have been almost copying them so...Thoughts about this one?


End file.
